The invention relates generally to the field of photovoltaics. In particular, the invention relates to a method for preparing an absorber layer used in solar cells and a solar cell made therefrom.
Solar energy is abundant in many parts of the world year around. Unfortunately, the solar energy is not used efficiently to produce electricity. The cost of solar cells and its generated electricity is generally very high. For example, a typical thin film solar cell achieves a conversion efficiency of less than 20 percent. Solar cells typically include multiple layers formed on a substrate. Unfortunately, the efficiency of these solar cells decreases with an increasing number of layers and associated interfaces, which can result in greater electrical loss opportunities. Existing manufacturing techniques are also inefficient. For example, solar cell manufacturing typically requires a significant number of processing steps. As a result, the high number of processing steps, layers, interfaces, and complexity increases the amount of time and money required to manufacture these solar cells.